


Which Door?

by futurelounging



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurelounging/pseuds/futurelounging
Summary: Week 1 Prompt for Gotham's Writing WorkshopThe Fraser family goes shopping for a new door.





	Which Door?

“Which door?”

 

Claire had tightened her grip on Bree, whose bones had somehow liquified making her feel very much like a squirming eel in her mother’s arms. Finally, she gave up and set her on the concrete floor of the reuse center and watched as she careened toward her sister who had no fewer than four respirator masks pulled over her face (and one stretched across her waist to cover her belly button). She finally turned her attention to Jamie, who was standing proudly before a row of rather worn old doors, propped up against the wall. “These are my choices? Do you have a preference?”

 

“Weel...I was thinking this one?” Jamie sheepishly angled his head to a bright pink one.

 

Claire took a moment to determine if anyone was hiding in the shadows to laugh at her reaction to what was surely a joke. “You want...a pink door.”

 

“Now, I have thought of a few very good reasons why this door is the right one for us.”

 

“Oh! Do tell. I’m very curious to know why we must have a pink door.”

 

Jamie nodded and pointed at her, a request for patience. “Right. First of all, ye canna deny it would ease in the giving of directions. ‘Oh, just look for the pink door, that’ll be us!’ No more lost deliveries, aye? Second, it is of sound structure. Good bones, not a hint of rot along the edges. Sturdy and finely polished kick plate.” He demonstrated with a light kick of his boot. “And...it comes with a verra fierce and respectable door knocker.”

 

Claire leaned forward and squinted at said knocker. “Is that...a demon?”

 

“Oh, a guardian more-like. Aye, it’s verra important to ward off bad luck with a properly intimidating knocker.”

 

Claire adopted the pose of the severely skeptical, arms crossed over her chest, brows furrowed, lips pursed, head tilted just so.

 

“I can see ye are not fully convinced. If ye’ll just give me a moment.” Jamie stepped around Claire and yelled, “Faith! Drag yer little sister over here and help yer Da wi’ something!”

 

“Jamie! That is not fair.”

 

Faith skipped over to her parents, pulling Bree along, whose feet just barely propelled her fast enough to keep from falling over. “Are we going to build something, Da? I want to build a treehouse.”

 

“Oh aye, a treehouse would be verra nice should we have a tree. If I find a tree, I’ll be sure to build a house for ye. What we do have is need of a new front door and I was wondering if my lovely wee lassies would like to choose from one of these fine doors?”

 

He glanced a look at Claire who had lost the fight to remain annoyed and was now stifling a laugh at her daughters’ faces as Jamie stepped aside to reveal the very bright pink door. He dramatically flung his arms out. “Any one of these you may choose!”

 

Faith screamed and ran to the pink door, throwing her body against it like she’d just found her lost dog. Bree followed and mimicked her older sister.

 

Jamie pulled his wife into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose, chuckling.

 

“Proud of yourself, are you?”

 

“Aye, quite proud.”

 

“I don’t know if you know this, but you can just buy any door and paint it bright pink.”

 

“Oh, I do ken how paint works, but thank you for checking. It’s no’ quite the same though, is it?”

 

“No, I suppose not. And now you can blame your daughters whenever someone asks about how we came to have a pink door. Very clever.”

 

“Aye, ye dinna marry me for my dashing looks only.”


End file.
